


Wynonna Earp at Hogwarts

by lydmillington94



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydmillington94/pseuds/lydmillington94
Summary: This fanfic mainly focuses upon the relationship between Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp but occasionally will include appearances from Wynonna Earp and Doc Holliday. All of the interactions take place at Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of the new term at Hogwarts and Waverly’s alarm clock was blaring on the bedside table. 

 

“Make it stop” Matilda groaned from the opposite side of the room. 

 

None of the girls in this dormitory were morning people but if they were late for first period Snape would surely give them detention. Waverly rolled onto her side and smacked her hand on the alarm clock, causing it to fall to the ground with a thud. Oh well, at least the sound had stopped. 

 

She sat up on the edge of her bed and her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. 

 

“Get up” she started walking around the room pulling the bed covers off her roommates. This didn’t make much of an impact on the other girls as they just muttered a few choice words under their breath and tried to go back to sleep. 

 

Waverly rifled through her trunk and started getting in her uniform for breakfast. She slid on her white school shirt, and failed miserably at getting decent knot in her yellow tie. Slumping back on the bed, she crammed her feet into last year’s school shoes and threw her hair up in a ponytail before heading out of the dormitory and down into the Hufflepuff common room. It was full of students preparing for their first day back at school. She would see nervous first years sitting at the homework table trying to shove all their textbooks into a satchel. She spotted Diggory and his gang of idiots sat on the large black leather sofas in the corner of the common room passing around a copy of the daily prophet and laughing at the picture of Dumbledore on the front that they had clearly defaced. Not much seemed to have changed over the summer break. 

 

Realising she was stood at the bottom of the stairs in the way of all the other students, Waverly made her way to the exit and down the stairs to the Great Hall. She could smell the bacon from down the corridor and her stomach started to gurgle. The Great Hall was buzzing with pupils and teachers piling their plates with food.  She spotted her older sister Wynonna at the Gryffindor table with a piece of toast in one hand and a fork with a rash of bacon on in the other. She took some cereal and milk and sat down next to her. Even though Waverly was in Hufflepuff and Wynonna in Gryffindor, they always sat together at meal times. 

 

Wynonna muttered a simple “hi” in acknowledgement to Waverly and went back to her breakfast. Wynonna wasn’t much of a morning person either. 

 

Waverly became immersed in a copy of the daily prophet when she heard a voice. Was it talking to her? She felt a tap on her arm and looked up. It was a girl she’d never seen before. She donned a Gryffindor uniform and had short red hair that just about grazed her shoulders. Her brown eyes were fixated on Waverly and her plump pale pink lips were slightly parted. Waverly cleared her throat, a nervous smile on her face. “I’m sorry, were you talking to me?”. The red headed girl nodded and held out her hand “I’m Nicole, it’s my first day at Hogwarts. I think you’re my mentor. Are you Wynonna?”. 

 

Waverly put her spoon down into her cereal bowl and nudged her sister, who was looking at Nicole out the corner of her eye. Waverly turned back to Nicole and smiled “Oh, I’m Waverly. But this is Wynonna, my big sister”. 

 

Waverly felt Wynonna’s foot make contact with her shin, causing her to flinch and her smile to falter. 

 

Waverly moved aside, gesturing for Nicole to sit between her and Wynonna. Nicole sat down sheepishly and looked at Wynonna who was doing her absolute best to not look in her direction. 

 

“Um” Nicole stuttered “Sorry to bother you at breakfast but Professor Sprout thought it would be good if we met before our first class”. Wynonna nodded her head once and pretended to pick at a piece of dried skin on her finger. 

 

Waverly was adamant that Wynonna would not make this awkward and offered Nicole a piece of toast from her own plate. Nicole shook her head, glancing at Wynonna every now and again. 

 

“So, you’ve just started Hogwarts?” Waverly tried to make conversation. 

 

“My parents and I just moved here from Canada so coming to Hogwarts was my only option as it’s the only school in England that practices magic.” Waverly raised an eyebrow, just now noticing Nicole’s accent. 

 

“And your starting in your sixth year, like Wynonna?” Waverly fiddled with a strand of rogue hair she had missed when she tied her hair up. 

 

“Well, obviously” Wynonna snarled, causing Waverly to shoot her a dirty look. 

 

Nicole could cut the tension between these two with a butter knife.

 

“Are you also starting in your sixth year?” she asked Waverly, her shaky hands lay flat on the long oak table. 

 

“No, I’m starting my fifth year. I’m in Hufflepuff so not even in the same house as Wynonna”.

 

Nicole nodded “so you’re sixteen then?”.

 

“I'm turning sixteen next week” Waverly smiled and let out a little whoop causing Nicole’s cheeks to flush. 

 

Feeling flustered and totally unsure of how to react to this unusually tiny, preppy girl, Nicole cleared her throat and stood, swinging her legs over the bench that ran along the table. “Well it was nice to meet you, Waverly. I really should get to my first class and introduce myself to the teacher. Hopefully see you around”. 

 

Waverly stood and bowed to Nicole, Wynonna looking over, a smirk across her lips.

 

Nicole let out a small “heh” and turned on her heels towards the Great Hall exit. 

 

“What the hell was that?” Wynonna almost fell backwards laughing, clutching her stomach with one hand, the same piece of toast in the other. 

 

“Oh, shut up” Waverly said, shoving Wynonna before turning to see Nicole disappear out of the Great Hall. 

 

Waverly rubbed her delicate but sweaty palms together, her stomach feeling achy. She’d only just met this girl that Wynonna was supposed to mentor, so why did her heart flutter at the lingering smell of her perfume. 

 

Waverly grabbed her bag off the table and also made her way to her first class. Her mind span and flew, as she took the stairs down to Snape’s classroom. 

 

Not a good time to start catching feelings for someone, but then again, when would be a good time? She decided to shut her mind off as she took a seat at her desk. 

 

Not today she thought. Or tomorrow either.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week of the school term went by painfully slow. Waverly’s new schedule was taking its toll, with double potions on a Wednesday and Thursday directly followed by Quidditch. There was so much to fit in this year as she had her O.W.L.s in May before the next summer break. 

 

It was finally Saturday, and Waverly stretched her arms out before opening her eyes to see the morning sunlight shine through the window beside her bed. It took her a few minutes to pluck up the energy to sit up and check the time. 9:53. Nice, almost 10 hours sleep. 

 

She and her roomates had stayed up until midnight to celebrate Waverly’s 16th Birthday. Matilda’s house elf worked in the kitchens during school time and had snook up a butter beer cake.

 

Waverly noticed a small pile of presents on her trunk. One from Matilda, one from her aunt Gus and one from Wynonna, her big sister. She carefully unwrapped all three of them. 

 

Matilda’s gift was a framed photo of Viktor Krum, a Quidditch player from Bulgaria that Waverly had a crush on. Wynonna’s gift was fart powder bubblegum, and her aunt Gus had sent her a knitted sweater with a giant W on the front. 

 

Waverly wrapped the gifts back up and put them under her bed before changing out of her pyjamas into a black knee length dress, white tights, black books and a leather jacket. She looked outside to see if there was a frost on the ground, which there wasn’t, so decided against her scarf and gloves. 

 

Breakfast was over by now, and the castle was almost deserted as most of the students had gone on their usual Saturday visit to Hogsmeade. Waverly had never been interested in visiting Hogsmeade. It just reminded her of Purgatory. A small town filled with people totally ignoring the fact that something dark was coming and there was nothing they could to about it. No. She’d rather stay at school and catch up on some homework or do some reading. 

 

She made her way out of the castle towards the whomping willow, where she sat whenever she wanted some inspiration. People thought she was insane, as the whomping willow usually beat the living daylights out of anyone that went near it, but for some reason, it had allowed Waverly to sit under its old brittle branches from the very first year she started at Hogwarts. Maybe it felt sorry for her. Hah. A tree feeling sorry for her. She really needed to get out more. 

 

Although many people may think it sad to be spending your sixteenth birthday alone sitting under a old miserable tree reading a book from your childhood, it was just what Waverly wanted. Life was so hectic for her back in Purgatory, so it was nice to have some alone time. 

 

She would catch up with Wynonna later at the evening feast and ask how her date with Professor Holliday went. Dating teachers at Hogwarts was totally forbidden but Waverly had agreed to keep her mouth shut as long as Professor Holliday kept giving her A’s on her essays. Besides, Wynonna was 17 which was over the legal age in England and the age gap wasn't that big, he was only…maybe…150 years her senior. 

 

A cool breeze caught Waverly’s dress and it blew up before she could grab hold of it. Thank goodness no one else was out here. She reached into her satchel and took out the Tales of Beedle the Bard. It was a book she’d had as a child. Her mother had read it to her and her two sisters, Willa and Wynonna, every night before bed. That was before she upped and left them that is. She flicked through the pages until she landed on her favourite story. The Wizard and the Hopping Pot had forever been her favourite, but being the youngest of three siblings, she never got to choose it at bedtime. The amount of times she’d listened to ’the fountain of fortune’. She’d pay a lot of money to never hear that story again. 

 

Waverly began reading, but another thought was taking up too much space in her mind. Even though she’d told herself she wouldn't think about Nicole, it was almost impossible. The few moments they’d spent together at breakfast on Monday were something Waverly had never experienced before. Waverly was almost dying to see her again, to ask her all about her life and find out if she had ever dated a girl. If she even liked brunettes and if she thought Waverly was pretty.

 

A knot formed in the pit of Waverly’s stomach and before she knew it she’d torn out a bit of blank paper at the back of the book and reached into her bag to retrieve a quill. She touched the paper with the end of the quill and it left a black blob. Her hands were shaking as she started to write. Her handwriting was almost unreadable but she persisted. 

 

When she was done, she folded the paper in half, put the book and quill back into her satchel and made her way to the owlery. 

 

She found Nicole’s pigeon hole and slipped the note inside. There was another letter in there, which meant she probably hadn’t checked her post today.

 

Waverly took a deep breath and began the long walk down the hill and over the bridge back towards the castle. The thought of Nicole reading the note made her want to puke, cry and do cartwheels at the same time. 

 

’Nicole, 

 

I really enjoyed meeting you on Monday and would like to spend time with you again. Would you like to meet me outside the Hufflepuff common room tomorrow at noon?

 

xoxo Waverly’


	3. Chapter 3

Waverly checked the time on her gold wristwatch. It was almost ten to twelve. She swung her bag over her shoulder and made her way out of the common room, standing next to the large portrait of an old hogwarts professor. 

 

She noticed a spec of dust on her pink fluffy cardigan and brushed it off, before checking her watch again. Only a minute had passed since she'd last checked. 

 

She wrote to Nicole yesterday, asking if she wanted to meet today at twelve outside the Hufflepuff common room. She wasn't usually this bold with people she liked, but after the events in Purgatory over the summer holidays, she'd decided to grab life with both hands.

 

A few students left the common room. Waverly bent forward to see if she could spot Nicole coming down the corridor. Checking her watch again, she saw that both hands were almost at twelve. Perhaps Nicole was running a little late. 

 

Waverly fiddled with the buckle on her satchel, read a chapter of her favourite book and picked at a piece of cement that was hanging off the wall. She checked the time again and again. She had almost been waiting an hour when the portrait of the professor came to life and said in a gruff but friendly voice "I don't think she's coming dear". Waverly's big eyes turned to look at the portrait and she nodded, her heart sinking to her stomach.

 

She pushed open the door into the Hufflepuff common room and made her way upstairs to the dormitory, pulling her hair out of its tie. She threw her bag onto the floor and grabbed a make up wipe off her bedside table. She never usually wore this much make up, but she'd made an effort for Nicole. Not that it was even worth it. 

 

She fell back onto her four poster bed and and the tears began to fall. They felt like boiling hot raindrops rolling down her cheeks. She really thought Nicole would show up. Was Waverly too weird? Was she too ugly? She buried her face into the soft pillow when the door burst open. 

 

Wynonna strolled in and threw herself onto the bed next to Waverly. "What's up with you?" she asked with a mouth full of something. Probably the treacle toffee from Honeydukes, it was her favourite candy. 

 

Waverly turned over onto her back and wiped her tears onto her cardigan sleeve. "Nothing. What do you want, Wynonna?" she said, clearly with an attitude. 

 

Wynonna looked taken aback. She was usually one with the bad attitude, and Waverly was all sweetness and light. "I had a letter from Gus". 

 

The room fell silent. Waverly pushed herself up and braced herself. "What did it say?"

 

Wynonna reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a letter written on white notebook paper. She handed it to Waverly and watched at her sister scanned the letter. 

 

When Waverly had finished reading, she handed the letter back to Wynonna and stood, folding clothes that lay on the ground next to her bed, putting them into her trunk. 

 

Wynonna stood up and grabbed Waverly's arm. "What are you doing?" she asked, a confused look on her face. 

 

Waverly stopped folding clothes and turned to Wynonna. "Did you not read the letter? Willa's not dead. Our sister is not dead. I'm going home to see her Wynonna, are you coming?".


	4. Chapter 4

”Waverly, just calm down for two seconds” Wynonna snatched some clothes from Waverly’s hands. ”We don’t need to go back to Purgatory”.

 

Waverly aggressively snatched the clothes back from Wynonna and shoved them into her trunk. ”Just because you have a problem with Willa, it doesn’t mean I do. I’m going to see her Wynonna whether you like it or not”. 

 

”You don’t ha-” Wynonna began before being elbowed in the stomach by a frantic Waverly. 

 

Waverly knelt down and started gathering her workbooks that were scattered across the floor, not acknowledging that Wynonna was speaking to her. 

 

”She’s coming here!” Wynonna yelled as Waverly had her head under the four poster bed looking for her make up bag. 

 

Waverly slowly backed out from under the bed and looked up at Wynonna with wide eyes. ”Wha-what? Here? To Hogwarts?”

 

Wynonna nodded slumping back down onto Waverly’s bed. 

 

”Why?” Waverly stuttered. ”I mean, we thought she was dead Wynonna. Why, when she’s at home with Gus and safe from harm does she want to come here?”. 

 

Wynonna shrugged ”She told Gus that she wants to go to a normal school for her last school year”. ”Apparently the cult that snatched her weren’t really into magic”. 

 

”So thats where she's been all these years? When we all thought she was dead? She was in a cult?”.

 

”I guess, I mean I don’t really know honestly. You can ask her when she gets here” Wynonna scratched her forehead. 

 

Waverly opened her mouth but immediately closed it again. She knew better than to ask why Wynonna and Willa hated each other. Last time she’d questioned Wynonna about it, Wynonna put a hex on her. 

 

Wynonna got up and made her way to the door. ”Unpack your shit. She arrives tomorrow morning at 10am. We’ve been told to go and meet her. I’ll see you in the Great Hall at 9:40. Don’t be late because I’m not meeting her alone” and with that, Wynonna swung the door open, swooped out and disappeared down the hall. 

 

Waverly looked at her half packed trunk at the bottom of her bed and a lump formed in her throat. She slammed the lid and got under her duvet in her four poster bed, still fully clothed. She needed to lie down, this was way too much to take in. 

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next morning, Waverly was awake at 7am. She dressed in her uniform, tied her hair up in a ponytail and then untied it again. She used her straighteners to curl it at the end and then straightened it again. She tried two bunches but she just looked like a spoilt toddler until finally deciding on the ponytail she had in the first place. 

 

She delicately applied some natural make up and looked at herself in the floor to ceiling mirror in the girls dorm lavatory. She was about to meet the sister she last saw 10 years ago. This was kind of a big deal. 

 

She had been given a pass to miss her first lesson which was one small mercy as Monday mornings was double potions with Snape. Wiping a little mascara from under her eye, she decided she’d eat some breakfast before meeting Willa. 

 

Kids were piling into the Great Hall, tired eyed and yawning their heads off. Peeves, one of castles ghosts was bouncing around the walls, singing Happy Birthday and Mrs Norris, the caretakers cat was patrolling the hallways. 

 

Waverly spotted a spare seat on the Gryffindor table that her and Wynonna could sit at when she walked straight into someone. A tall someone. ”Oh, I’m sor-” Waverly began before looking up. 

 

”Hi” Nicole smiled nervously at Waverly, her palms becoming sweaty. This was the first time she’d seen Waverly since her first day at Hogwarts. 

 

Waverly raised an eyebrow. ”Hi?” 

 

”So, about yesterday, sorry I didn’t make it but did you want to go with me to The Three Broomsticks on Friday?”.

 

Waverly was taken aback. ”What? Your asking me out on Friday when you stood me up yesterday?.

 

”I-I didn’t stand you up. I gave a note to Wynonna and asked her to pass it on to you. I had Quidditch trials yesterday”. 

 

”Oh” Waverly felt so stupid. ”Right, we kinda had some big news yesterday so maybe she forgot to mention it”.

 

”Is everything okay?” Nicole had a concerned look on her face. 

 

Waverly was desperate to talk to someone about Willa, but she didn’t trust Nicole yet and she’d been burnt enough times to know to just keep things to yourself. 

 

”Yeah. Look I’m meeting Wynonna for breakfast but I’ll let you know about Friday” she took a step back, all of a sudden feeling like she wasn’t in the mood to see Nicole right now. 

 

Nicole looked a little hurt but just smiled ”Okay, well, take care Waverly”.

 

Waverly inched around Nicole and made her way to the Gryffindor table. The space she’d seen had now been taken so she slid in between a seventh grader and a ninth grader, looking out for Wynonna. 

 

It didn’t take long for Wynonna’s unimpressed face to peer through the crowd, clearly looking for Waverly. 

 

Waverly raised her hand and gave a pathetic wave. Wynonna walked up to her but didn’t sit. 

 

”Don’t you want some breakfast” Waverly offered a bowl of cereal to Wynonna. 

 

”Just got a message from Dumbledore. Willa’s ship got in early. She’s waiting for us at the docks across the river”. 

 

”Right” Waverly stood slowly. She offered her hand to Wynonna and Wynonna hesitantly took it. ”Let’s go meet our sister”.


	5. Chapter 5

The wind blew strong and fierce in the faces of the two girls. Waverly tucked her hands deep into her robe pockets.

 

They crossed the bridge that separated the school and the docks. They could see the figure of a young woman in the distance, a trunk sitting at her feet. 

 

Wynonna put took a deep breath and looked over at Waverly. ”You feeling okay?” she asked, rubbing her hands together. 

 

”Not really” Waverly replied "are you?". 

 

”Nope”. 

 

They reached the dock and found themselves face to face with their…big sister?

 

Willa had wavy light brown hair that fell beyond her shoulders, emerald green eyes and was wearing skinny jeans and a white faux fur coat. She certainly didn't look like someone who had just been held hostage by a cult for almost a decade. 

 

Waverly smiled an awkward smile and held her hand out to Willa. ”I’m Waverly” she said, hoping that her sister wouldn't reject her outstretched hand. Willa smiled back at Waverly before wrapping her in a warm, loving hug. 

 

”Hello Waverly, I’m Willa”. 

 

Waverly felt tears fill her eyes. Willa’s hug felt like coming home, like the missing piece she’d been searching had finally been found. 

 

After a long few seconds, the girls parted and Willa’s gaze fell on Wynonna. ”Hello, Nonnie” Willa said, giving Wynonna a nod of her head. Wynonna nodded back. An awkward silence fell upon the three girls.

 

”Would you like me to take your trunk?” Waverly asked, modestly. Willa linked Waverly’s arm and replied ”That would be lovely”. 

 

Waverly took the handle of the trunk and the three girls made their way towards the castle. No one said a word the whole way back, but the silence was needed so they all had time to take in what had just happened. 

 

They made it up to the entrance of the castle and Professor Dumbledore was standing, his hands crossed on his front, waiting for Willa. ”Hello, Willa. I’m Professor Dumbledore”. Dumbledore took a small bow and turned to Wynonna and Waverly. ”I can take it from here girls, you can catch up with your sister later. Get to class”. Willa nodded to the her sisters to reassure them that she would be fine, and they should go to class. ”See you later” Willa said, following Dumbledore up the moving flights of stairs. 

 

They didn't rush straight to class. Wynonna made herself comfortable on one of the plush chairs that sat in the foyer and put her head in her hands. ”That was..odd”. 

 

Waverly walked towards her sister and rested on the arm of the chair. ”Look Wynonna, I don’t know what happened between you and Willa, but can we try to put it behind us. Please?”. There was a pause before Wynonna let out a sigh 

 

”I guess”. Waverly planted a kiss on her sisters head and said ”c’mon, we’d better get to class". 

 

She took Wynonna’s hand and heaved her out the chair before they both went their separate ways, one to the potions lab and the other to the astrology tower. 

 

As hard as she tried, Waverly just could not focus on potions. Professor Snape was teaching them the formulas they’d have to recreate for their O.W.L’s and Waverly knew she should be listening but her mind kept drifting to Willa. She wondered where Dumbledore had taken her. Even though Willa was three years older than Waverly, Waverly felt the need to mother her. 

 

Snape finally dismissed them and Waverly made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. She found a quiet spot away from any other students. She wasn’t in the mood for conversation. 

 

She picked at the ham sandwich that was on the plate in front of her, but had no real appetite for food. She just wanted to see Willa again. 

 

She sensed a presence sit next to her, and looked up hopefully. ”Oh” she said, sounding disappointed as she saw it was Nicole. 

 

”Oh” Nicole said back, raising an eyebrow. 

 

”No, sorry. I was just expecting someone else. Willa, you know my sister”. 

 

Nicole nodded ”ahh, sorry to disappoint”. Waverly shook her head.

 

”No, it’s okay. How are you?”. Nicole took a bite of her own sandwich and shrugged her shoulders. Waverly nodded, understanding where she was coming from. 

 

”So..” Nicole started ”about the three broomsticks, I was wondering..” ”I’ll come with you” Waverly interrupted. Nicole looked taken aback. 

 

”Great..um lets meet here around 5? Gives us time to change after last period”. 

 

Waverly agreed to that. It felt good to have something positive to look forward to. 

 

The girls sat together a little while longer, making idle conversation until Waverly stood. 

 

”I really should go find Wynonna, see if she knows how Willa is getting on”. 

 

Nicole nodded understandingly. As she turned to walk away, Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand. A strange sensation pulsed through Waverly’s veins at her touch. ”Sorry, I didn’t mean to…uh, I just wanted to say I hope your sister settles in well. And, uh-..I’m really looking forward to getting to know you better”. 

 

Waverly’s heart pounded heavy in her chest and she felt her cheeks flush. Her eyes fixated on Nicole's lips, then down towards her toned body. ”God, you’re so perfect” she said before she could stop herself. 

 

She tugged her hand from Nicole’s grasp, totally flustered by what she’d just let slip. ”I’ll see you Friday” Waverly said, almost running out the Great Hall, leaving Nicole with a sandwich in hand, a wide grin spread across her face.


End file.
